Blue's Sad Day
Blue's Sad Day is the 14th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Contents http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Sad_Day# show Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock (not very much) *Turquoise *Freddy *Fifi *Orange Kitten (debut) *Green Kitten *Blue Kitten *Pink Kangaroo *Green Puppy (debut) *Purple Kangaroo (debut) Summary Kevin and Blue invite viewers inside to learn about emotions and feelings. Blue is sad about something. Recap Blue is feeling sad. So they play Blue's Clues to figure it out. When Kevin goes to get his notebook, he forgets to say "please" making Sidetable sad, so he tries again. He remembered "please" so Sidetable was happy to give Kevin his notebook. After finding the first clue, Kevin hears some noises. A felt girl is scaring a felt boy with a mask, but felt boy doesn't know how he's feeling so Kevin asks the viewers who say that he's scared. After taking off the mask, felt boy gets mad and disappointed. The viewers say he's feeling mad. Felt girl, (who is feeling ashamed) apologizes for scaring him and that she was just playing. They hug and feel happy again. Felt girl blows a kiss at Kevin to thank him for helping them out. Kevin feels embarrassed. As he walks away, Blue is behind him, feeling sad. Kevin asks Blue if she's still sad. After hearing the post call, Blue cheers up. So they get the post. Kevin recaps that they get excited when it's post time, and Postbox says delivering the mail makes him feel proud. After reading the letter from their friends, Kevin goes to look for more clues. He notices a drawing of a green puppy Blue did. The viewers point out that it's a clue, which Kevin suddenly notices. After drawing the second clue, Blue pulls out her photo album from school and skidoos into it. Kevin follows from behind. Kevin sits down at the painting table and sees Orange Kitten painting a picture. The viewers point out that Orange is feeling happy, but then Green Kitten knocks over a glass of water all over the painting making Orange Kitten sad. Kevin suggests that she either sits there and does nothing, or get another piece of paper and start over. The viewers say that starting over is a better idea. Then in a game of follow the leader, Pink Kangaroo accidentally pushes Blue Kitten, making him sad. Kevin suggests that she either sits there on the floor, or tell her friends how she feels and play again. The viewers say talking about her feelings is a better idea. Then Purple Kangaroo reads a book which Green Puppy confiscates and reads on his own, making Purple Kangaroo upset. Kevin suggests he asks Green Puppy not to take other things in use without asking, then read together, or just take the book back. The viewers say asking is a better idea. After finding the third clue, Kevin skidoos back home to the thinking chair. He figures out that Blue built a block tower and Green Puppy knocked it over. After the game, The felt friends, Orange Kitten, and Purple Kangaroo come to help Blue with her problem. Green Puppy comes over with a flower to apologize to Blue. When they go to play with blocks, Blue builds a tower which Green Puppy knocks over like before, making Blue sad. After happening the third time, (counting the one before the game of Blue's Clues) Blue tells Green Puppy not to knock over her block tower, then gives half her blocks to him so that Blue can keep her block tower and Green can knock down his own all he wants. Trivia *This is the first episode since the first two episodes in which Jennifer Oxley was not involved in. **The others are Mechanics!, Blue Is Frustrated, Hide and Seek, Nurture! and What Is Blue Trying to Do?. *Starting with this episode, Allison Gilman was referred to Allison Gilman Caplovitz. *Sarah Chumsky directed the video letter for this episode. **The next two were What Was Blue's Dream About? and Blue Is Frustrated. *Paul Zehrer directed this episode. **The next three are What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?. *Steve wanted his notebook without saying please. **Joe did the same thing on a later episode titled I Did That!. *Steve refers to Green Puppy as both male and female. **When Green Puppy comes in the door, Steve says that "he" brought Blue a flower. But later, he says that Blue gave Green Puppy "her" own blocks to knock down. ***According to the official FAQ, Green Puppy is female. *This is also the first episode to deal with feelings. **The next two are I Did That! and Body Language. **On top of that, these 2 episodes featured Joe, not Steve. *In the US Version, Steve has a yellow bouncy ball. *In the UK Version, Kevin has a red bouncy ball. *This is the first time of the line called "A Clue!". Gallery http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tower_of_Blocks.png Tower of Blocks http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blues-clues-series-3-episode-3.jpg http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tower_of_Blocks.PNG http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/Blue%27s_Sad_Day http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:MAIL!!_27.jpg http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Drawing_green_puppy.png Starts to draw the 2nd clue. http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_Puppy_Clue.png Green Puppy http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fallen_Down_Tower_of_Blocks.PNG Fallen Down Tower of Blocks http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nick_jr_elep.png http://bluesclues.wikia.com/wiki/File:160px-NickJrKangaroos.png What Story Does Blue Want to Play? Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme What Is Blue Afraid Of? Magenta Comes Over Blue's News! Steve Gets the Sniffles What Does Blue Want to Build? Blue's Senses What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? What Was Blue's Dream About? Blue's ABC's Math! Blue's Birthday What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! The Lost Episode! Blue's Sad Day What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? What Did Blue See? Nurture! Blue is Frustrated What Is Blue Trying To Do? Mechanics! }} Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Episodes Category:Blue's Clues UK Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Right There Snack Time Category:A Clue A Clue Snack Time